military school
by Warlordress Charm
Summary: What if the friuts basket gang didn't go to a small school in Japan. What if they attended a military school?
1. military school

This was written by two of my friend and myself. It done on the point of view of three people. We might be adding more.  
  
Hana = hi Aya = hello Haru = *nods*  
  
And the story begins.  
  
I was awaked by shouting voices and banging on lockers and bedposts. "Good morning cadets! Welcome to military school! Rise and Shine. PT in 5 minutes! GO! GO! GO!" I was up and out of bed, chucking off my sleeping gear. I changed into sweats and a shirt, hurrying to put on my sneakers. The first thing that crossed my mind was 'what the hell had I got myself into!' 


	2. Frist morring

Hana Oh how could you forget the beautiful awaking of the dill instructor at 5:50 am? That is until you are living it again. "I said out of your rack cadet!" the dill instructor said as he moved over to a boy with purple hair who was walking to slow. Pour thing Yuki never did wake up until after being screamed at and after a few 100 push-ups. I step over him heading to the head to change. O yes another beautiful days at fruit baskets military school. I grabbed my Gideon heading outside praying that we would not run a 5k today. I really heated to run.  
  
Haru We were all ushered outside, all us first years that is. Through the yelling we were able to make out that we were to go stand in our platoons for PT. Great its six in the morning, and they want us to come outside to run! As I stood in my platoon I saw the orange top standing in front of my platoon. Momiji was somewhere in my platoon. Uo was talking to Hana by their platoon and there was lovely Yuki.  
  
Hana It so dark outside I can't see my hand in front of my face. That when it starts to rain O just great. "Its time for push-ups cadets! Everyone down on the ground!" the gravel is biting into my hand as I count out loud. "I can't hear you!" Great I just pay we don't have to start over. I hour, just one hour then breakfast. Yes that all I have to do survive throw this and then I can eat. Food, just think about food. 56 57 I hear the other cadet count.  
  
Aya I smiled to myself as I ran into the kitchen. What lovely concoction would I make today? Getting out some pots and pans, I scanned the cupboards for inspiration. Hmm... hard work required good nutrition, and military cadets required lots of nutritional food! Humming a cheerful tune, I began to prepare what the students had lovingly dubbed "looks like shit, tastes like food... I think." Throwing the ingredients together was a snap, and I sighed happily. The food would be delicious and ready for breakfast.  
  
Hana As we march to the mess hall I prayed the food would be eatable. With the crazy concoctions that mad man in the kitchen makes it's amazing we survived the last year. I get my tray and the chow "if you could call it that" gets put on my plate. It looks more like multicolored slop. A chill runs down my spine I going to have to eat this or pass out. Right now passing out sound like a good idea. But if I do I won't get to see Uo kick Kyo's ass in knock out. It seems my psychic powers where telling me the doctor has real food. Ok passing out time.  
  
Aya With the contentment of a mother hen, I watch my chicks eat their nutritious breakfast. Seeing one of them passing out makes me feel giddy. They love my food so much!! Cadets start crowding around he girl that passed out. Someone mutters that it was probably something she ate. Something she ate?! Did my lovely cooking hurt someone? A sob escapes my throat and I race away from the mess hall. I must find Shigure and Ha'ri! I must talk to them about this!! My cooking bad? NAVER! I finally stop and think about it logically. The girl must have caught the flu; after all, running in damp weather is not good for your health. Smiling brightly, I walk calmly to my office, confident in my abilities. Time to go be guidance counselor.  
  
Hana Uo and Haru carried me out of the mess hall, once outside the door Uo drops me. I landed on my feet the waves had told me she was going to drop me. I calmly stare at her waiting for a response. "Ok you would not have passed out if you didn't know where you could get real food. Spill Hana." "The doctor has food Uo and for my malnutrition. I will be eating it." I gave her a half smile as I headed to the nurses office. "Save some for me." "Why of courses Uo."  
  
Haru After dropping Hana off for her better breakfast I headed back to face my slop. To tell the truth it really wasn't that bad it just looked like shit. I took my seat next to Momiji who was happily shoving his food in his mouth. "What happened to Hana-chan?" He asked between bites. "It's HanaJima- chan." I corrected "She off for a better meal."  
  
Aya My office was filled with lovely fabrics and outfits waiting to be finished. It was like a slice of heaven. Spinning around in my chair, I began to sing "Baby I love You" ( JLo sang an: yuk!) really loudly. Finally I began to feel rather ill, so I stopped, and surprisingly, there was three Ha'ries standing in front of my desk. Blinking a few times, his copies returned to Ha'ri. Glaring at me out of his one good eye, Ha'ri sighed. "Aya, that song is horrible –don't sing it." Sticking out my bottom lip in a pout, I sighed. "But I like it!" "I don't care." Brushing some hair out of his face, Ha'ri returned to his intention. "Aya, you're going to kill someone with that food you serve. Stop it." Kill someone? Impossible! "Aya follow some recipes for once, your food is verging on the point of poison." Ha'ri left the office, leaving a cookbook on my desk. Stifling a sob, I opened the book...  
  
Hana I was heading to my first period class. I saw the doctor head to the guidance office with a cookbook. I smiled knowing there was probly no way in hell that over joyed blond would use it. Even the electric waves were telling me so, maybe once to impress the doctor but after revert to food poisoning. I sat in my seat and looked to the front of the class. "Morning class its pop quiz time." I hear the whole class groan O what lovely electric signals. It was going to be a good day.  
  
Haru I wobbled my pencil in the air trying to come up with an answer for the questions we had to answer from the book. Momiji was just looking at the pictures in our textbooks. Knowing Momiji like I did he would only get half of it done by the end of the day. Man that boy is too easily attracted to different things. I was still amazed that I was alive. Seeing Hana before I came to class she told me of Hatori brining Ayame the cookbook. HA! He'll look at it and change the recipes. That reminds me... I have to find lovely Yuki!  
  
Ok that all for now. For all you non-military brats out there here is a little help on some of the term knowledge Head- the bathroom Rack- your bed Mess hall- were you eat PT- it like PE only they do harder thing like 5K and 50 push-ups and my personal favorite 8 count body builders, try doing a few of those it hurts!  
  
If you don't know what a term we use is just ask. Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed it. See yah! 


End file.
